The present disclosure relates generally to fuel reformers and systems and methods associated therewith.
A fuel reformer is used to reform a hydrocarbon fuel into a reformate gas. In the case of an onboard fuel reformer or a fuel reformer associated with a stationary power generator, the reformate gas produced by the fuel reformer may be utilized as fuel or fuel additive in the operation of an internal combustion engine. The reformate gas may also be utilized to regenerate or otherwise condition an emission abatement device associated with an internal combustion engine or as a fuel for a fuel cell.
According to one aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of operating a power system. The power system includes a fuel reformer and an internal combustion engine. During operation of the fuel reformer, reformate gas produced by the fuel reformer is discharged into a passageway. To purge the passageway of the reformate gas, the engine is operated for a period of time subsequent to cessation of operation of the fuel reformer.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, a fuel reformer system for supplying a reformate gas to an internal combustion engine includes the fuel reformer and a reformer controller. The reformer controller detects an engine shutdown request and ceases operation of the fuel reformer in response to detection of the shutdown request, but prior to cessation of operation of the internal combustion engine.